By the Fire
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: There's something about the winter that brings families closer, but what is it? The snow? The fireplace? To the Sevilles, nothing is better than enjoying each other when the weather turns cold. Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal winter's day at the Seville house. Dave was off on a business trip, leaving Alvin, Simon, and Theodore in Ms. Miller's care until his return.

Said boys were out in the yard, playing around in the falling snow, clad in cozy jackets and pants, of course, instead of their usual clothes. Theodore was busy building a snowman, searching for stones to make up its face. Simon occupied himself with simply catching the falling snow in his hand, seeing how long it took to melt. And Alvin was crouched down, laughing mischievously to himself as he packed together snowballs, taking quick glances behind himself as he placed each one in a neat pile.

Once he had enough, Alving grabbed and tucked as many snowballs as he could in the pockets of his jacket, fighting to keep a sly grin off of his face as he climbed up a tree.

"Ambush!" He cried, flinging two snowballs with expert precision, each one hitting their unfortunate blue and green targets, two direct shots to their chests.

"Alvin!" They complained, dusting bits of snow off of their jackets. Alvin just laughed and continued the onslaught, aiming carefully before letting the snowballs fly. Some shots missed, but a great deal of them found their mark, resulting in more complaints from his brothers.

"Come on! Are you chipmunks or mice?" Alvin teased as he scaled down the tree. His response came in the form of a snowball striking him squarely in the chest, followed by another into his side. Once he recovered, Alvin's eyes widened. Simon and Theodore had began countering with their own pile of snow, pelting Alvin repeatedly.

The red clad managed to duck behind the tree. "This is war!" He shouted as he scrambled to make another snowball.

"Better give up, Alvin!" Theodore called with a giggle, already standing with snowballs ready to fly. "You're outmunked and surrounded!" Simon chimed in, followerd by a short laugh.

"Fools!" Alvin taunted with a shake of his fist. "I've not yet begun to fight!"

That did it, alright. With warcries, the two younger munks released a hail of snowballs, trying to get Alvin from his spot.

Alvin took a while to gather snow in his pockets before he scrambled up the tree again. He perched himself on one of the branches, returning fire.

* * *

Some time had passed before the boys were all shivering, each armed with a single snowball in hand. They were locked in a stare-down with each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Alvin moved suddenly, dropping to his knees. He knocked up a spray of snow, providing a perfect distraction to send the snowball into Simon's chest, making his stumble back a few steps. Alvin laughed. "I win!" He cheered, only to recieve two snowballs to the gut, knocking him to the ground.

"D-Draw game." Theodore said, shivering.

His brothers dusted the snow off of their clothes and nodded as a cold breeze began to blow.

"Oh boys! C'mon inside before ya freeze out there!" Ms. Miller called, poking her head out of the front door. "I made somethin' to help warm you up!"

"Last one inside smells like dog breath!" Alvin challenged as he ran to the front door, followed closely by his brothers.

* * *

The boys were sitting down in the living room by the fireplace, wraped cozily in blankets. They wore only their underwear beneath, as was dared by Alvin. Ms. Miller had made them each a mug of hot chocolate before heading upstairs for a nap.

"I guess it's safe to say I won." Alvin said with a boasting tone, taking a sip from his cup.

"Did not!" Theodre squeaked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I had the last shot!"

"More important, I'd like to know why you dared us to come down here in just our underwear." Simon said.

"Didn't think you'd really do it." Alvin replied simply. "Besides, you two know exactly why." He added as a grin came to his face.

Simon's cheeks immediately became a light shade of red. He shook his head and held his blanket close. "No way, Alvin! What if Ms. Miller hears us?" He said.

"Simon. We both know Ms. Miller can't hear us when she's asleep." Alvin replied. "Besides, it's a good way to get warm, isn't it?"

"Alvin, we almost got caught last time!" Simon said.

Alvin rolled his eyes and pulled away from his blanket, exposing his nearly naked form. "Alright. I'll just get Theo warm." He said as he beaconed to the chubby munk. Theodore blushed softly before crawling over to Alvin. "I-It does make me feel warm..." He confessed.

Theodore moved between Alvin's legs, placing soft kisses on his crotch. Alvin began to rub the back of Theo's head, moaning quietly as he started to get hard, his covered length pulsing against Theodore's lips.

"We're literally in front of a fire! How are you not warm?" Simon said, recieving no answer. He sighed and shook his head, knowing there was no talking them out of this. "Fine, you win. Move over, Theo." He said as he got closer to Alvin.

"Nice of you to join us." Alvin commented. Theodore scooted to Alvin's left side, pulling Alvin's underwear down. Once Alvin's stiffening shaft was exposed, the two younger munks got close enough to kiss the head of his member, making Alvin moan louder.

Warm, slick precum oozed out of Alvin's tip soon after, landing on his brothers' tongues. They licked it up eagerly, urging more of the salty/sweet stuff out. Alvin gently pushed them away, trembling softly. "You two... Don't make me shoot so early..." he panted.

They ignored him and returned to his cock, tongues lashing softly around the head. Alvin tried bucking his hips, but again, was held down firmly while his brothers obsesed over his cock.

Alvin managed to get them to stop, panting in exhaustion as his nearing climax faded. "I said I was close..." He muttered, catching his breath.

Simon and Theodore traded gazes for a moment before grinning at Alvin. They stripped of their briefs quickly, keeping their stares.

"W-Why ya staring at me like that?" He asked, scooting away a little. Alvin let out a surprised gasp as he found himself pinned under Theodore. He opened his mouth to complain, but fell silent as Theodore moved around until his member rubbed along Theo's lips.

He let out a loud moan as Theo took his shaft into the moist warmth of his mouth, sucking softly. "C-C'mon guys! You're gonna make me cum!" Alvin said. Theodore hummed softly, vibrating Alvin's cock in his throat as he adjusted himself, pressing his cockhead to Alvin's mouth.

Alvin hesitated, then gripped Theodore's hips as he opened his mouth, engulfing Theo's thick cock. His tongue trailed along the length in his mouth, making Theodore moan as he bobbed his head.

Simon moved between Alvin's thighs with his nose against his balls, sniffing. A slight smile came to his face as he whispered something in Theodore's ear. Alvin strained to hear, but couldn't catch anything. "What are you telling him?" Alvin asked.

Suddenly, Theodore stopped sucking and adjusted himself again, revealing his tailhole to Alvin. He then leaned his head more, licking all over Alvin's balls as Simon did the same.

Alvin couldn't stop himself from moaning even louder as his sac was caressed by their tongues, trying to keep still as much as he could. His tongue glided over Theo's tailhole, leaving a trail of spit as he gripped his tush. Alvin savored the familiar, slightly musky taste of Theo's hole, gently working his tongue inside.

"I think he wants more, Theo." Simon spoke, panting softly as he pulled Theodore into a quick kiss. The chubby boy nodded his head and wiggles his rear a little, rolling off of Alvin.

"Alright, alright." Theo said as he sat on Alvin's chest, his cock throbbing on his mouth. Alvin didn't hesitate to take Theo's shaft back into his mouth, gliding his tongue over the tip as Theodore began dripping his sweet tasting pre.

Simon grinned a little and gave Alvin's sac one last lick before moving up to Theodore, whispering arousing things in his ear again. Theodore moaned loudly as Simon began to kiss down his body, starting from the base of his neck. A tiny sqeak came from Theodore as Simon's smooth, wet tongue invaded his tailhole, decorating every spot he could reach with warm spit.

"Ooohh~! More Simon, please!" Theodore moaned, enjoying the warmth that was spreading through him. Alvin pulled his head back a little, panting. "You two... Mm... Let's take this to the couch..." He managed to say.

* * *

Alvin lay with his rump raised up a little from the couch cushion. He was teasing Theodore with his ass, grinding against his youngest brother's crotch and wiggling his hips.

Theo was moaning out in bliss as he recieved pleasure from both ends. Not only was he enjoying having his shaft between Alvin's pudgy tush, but also had Simon's shaft teasing his freshly lubed hole, even making him mimic Alvin's movements.

Small, quiet moans came from him nonstop. Simon even began teasing Theodore's nipples with tender pinches and tugs. "I think he's about ready..." Simon said, pushing his tip to Theo's hole.

"Ready Alvie?" Theodore asked as he lay on top of Alvin, his soft paws resting on Alvin's hips. Alvin replied with a simple nod. "Shove it in me, Teddy~" He said.

Simon placed his hands to Theo's chest again, continuing to tease his sensitive nipples as he prepared to penetrate his little brother.

The boys did a quick countdown from three, moving almost in perfect unison as both Alvin and Theodore had a shaft shoved into their holes. A collective moan came from each munk as Simon whispered "Go on.." in Theodore's ear.

Theodore got a good grip on Alvin's waist and began thrusting at a slow, steady pace. He pushed up into Alvin's hole and backed up into Simon's lap over and over, biting his lip to hold in his moans.

"Ooh God..." Theodore panted, wriggling his rear as he let Simon take over, moaning as Simon pulled him back into his lap. Theo moaned out loud as his hole was pounded relentlessly, making him bounce in Simon's hold.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Alvin said. He straddled Theodore's hips, sitting down on his thick munkhood.

Theodore gasped and arched his back as Alvin's tight walls squeezed pleasantly around his cock. He held on to Alvin's thighs, kissing him on the lips.

Alvin's tongue wrestled with Theo's, both of them trying to pin the other. Alvin gently tweaked one of Theo's nipples, making the little munk's tongue slip beneath his from the distraction. A whine of bliss and protest came from Theodore, silently begging for release.

Not a minute passed before Simon suddenly buried the entirety of his cock inside Theodore, groaning as he shot out his load of cum, most of the hot, sticky white stuff gushing out of Theo's rump. Theodore gave in as he felt the hot spurts inside him, clenching his eyes shut as he came as well, spurting hard against Alvin's prostate. Last and definitely not least, Alvin was pushed over the edge, his cock throbbing as he unloaded himself on Theodore's belly.

* * *

The boys were back in front of the fire, snuggled close together under their blankets. Neither of them had bothered to clean up their mess, either. They simply held on to each other, enjoying the quiet bliss.

Ms. Miller came back downstairs, watching them. "Biys? You okay? I thought I heard shouting." She said.

"We're fine, Ms. Miller." Simon replied. "We were just.. Um..." Theodore continued, looking at Alvin. "We were playing a game." Alvin finished.

"Well, alright. Your father called a while ago. He said he'll be here tomorrow night." Ms. Miller said before turning to head back up the stairs. "And boys?" They turned to look at her. "Get some rest. You all sound tired." She told them, disappearing up the stairs.

"He'll be back tomorrow, eh?" Alvin said once she was gone. "That's more than enough time to play!" Theodore giggled, blushing a little. "Plus some time to clean up." Simon added, gesturing to the lingering spots of cum that still clung stubbornly to their fur.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Alvin said with a grin, recieving two nods in response. "Last one in the tub smells like dog breath!"

* * *

**_*~End~*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_**

_**Yeaaah, I lied. *sticks tongue out* But hey, no time for proper explanations! Enjoy the final chapter! READ ON!**_

* * *

Simon's eyes fluttered open slowly. He yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes. He sat up in his bed, reaching to the nightstand for his glasses. Once his eyes had adjusted to his glasses, he moved quietly out of his bed, sneaking his way pass Alvin's.

"Theodore. Hey Theo, wake up." He whispered as soon as he was at Theodore's bed, gently shaking the chubby munk awake. Theodore let out a little groan, rolling over to look at Simon. "H-Huh? What is it?" He asked.

Simon covered Theodore's mouth as a signal for him to stay quiet. "Listen... I can't sleep." He explained. "Meet me downstairs on the couch."

Theodore covered Simon's mouth, smiling as he nodded understandingly. "Alrighty." He whispered back.

* * *

"Okay Theo, Dave is gonna be here in an hour or so, so we'll make this one quick." Simon said, unzipping Theodore's one piece pajamas.

Once he was naked, Theodore proceeded to rub his sheath. "Simon? Can I be on top this time?" He asked.

Simon replied with a nod as he undressed, keeping a gaze of desire on Theodore's crotch. He moved forward, nudging Theodore onto his back. "You just relax... I'll get you hard." He said as he took hold of Theo's growing shaft.

His tongue flicked softly against Theodore's ball sac while his paw massaged his length, urging a little moan out of him. Theodore bucked his hips a little towards Simon's mouth, smearing fresh precum on his lips as soon as it oozed out of his tip. Simon caught the first droplets of his sweet pre on his tongue, savoring the flavor before swallowing it gratefully.

Theodore moaned louder, his claws digging into the couch. He bit his bottom lip in an attempt to quiet himself, only to get louder as he felt Simon's warm, wet tongue trail up and down his cock, even swirling around the head. He rested one hand on Simon's head, pushing his shaft into Simon's mouth.

* * *

Alvin had opened his eyes a few moments after Theodore slipped out of the bedroom. He had followed after the chubby munk as soon as he was sure they wouldn't check for him. Why miss out on a good show?

Now he was sitting on the staircase, naked of course, spying on his younger brothers' intimate moment. Alvin was fondling his balls, his dick already out of his sheath and throbbing. He had a perfect view of the two, able to see everything they did. '_Heh_... _Might as well enjoy myself_...' He decided.

His cheeks darkened with a slight blush as the two changed their position. Now Simon was bent over the couch with his face on the cushions with Theodore right behind him, squeezing Simon's butt as he started licking his tailhole. Alvin shuddered blissfully, imagining himself on the recieving end of Theo's slimy tongue against his tender hole, letting out a low moan when his cock pulsed harder.

* * *

"Aaah... D-Deeper..." Simon panted, raising his rump a little as Theodore ate him out. Simon bit down on his lip, gasping through his nose as Theodore's tongue pushed much deeper within his slightly musky hole, lapping at his walls hungrily. The feeling alone was more than enough to make Simon's shaft rock hard, oozing fresh pre onto Theo's paw as he stroked it gently.

"Mmm~" Theo moaned, giving Simon's butt a soft squeeze with one paw, the other continuing to mess around with his shaft, his thumb rubbing over the head while his hand pumped along the length. "You taste good~" he said, licking his lips.

Simon reached behind himself and spread his ass cheeks, fully revealing his hole to Theodore. "Hurry up and get me loose... I want you in me..." He groaned, biting the edge of a pillow. "Fiiine. Not my fault you taste good." Theodore replied with a gentle hum, playfully slapping Simon's ass before lying down on top of him. He positioned his tip at Simon's freshly loosened hole, preparing to slam it by surprise.

His ear twitched slightly. Was Simon moaning already? He hadn't even gone in yet! Theodore's hands went to Simon's chest, rubbing softly as he shoved his entire shaft into him.

Simon gasped and arched his back, moaning out loud from the intrusion. It'd been a while since he last had Theodore inside him, and he had forgotten just how thick he was. He muffled himself on one of the couch's cushions, wiggling his hips a little. Theo held him in place and humped him at a steady, calm pace, rocking Simon's body some.

* * *

Alvin covered his mouth. Hopefully they hadn't heard him. He had removed his cap, which had a string of silver beads hidden stealthily beneath it. He had inserted the first few beads, enjoying the gentle vibrating feeling from the varying sizes of the beads.

His eyes were fixed on Theodore's jiggling ass as well as Simon's stiff cock bouncing between his legs as they rocked back and forth, moaning just enough for him to hear. It was almost like they'd knew he'd spy on them and decided to give him a show. Alvin bit his lip a little as he eased a few more of the beads into his hole, panting.

He licked his lips as Theodore rolled Simon onto his back, holding up his legs by the knees and picking up his pace._ 'Damn... I'll end up down there with them if I don't calm down...' _He thought as he humped his paw, spurting his pre onto the stairs. '_Fuck that ass real hard for me, Theo_...'

Alvin groaned, feeling his cock stiffen even more, a few veins becoming somewhat visible on his cock. He needed a hole and quick, and there were two available right below him.

* * *

"F-Faster, Theo!" Simon gasped, clawing at the cushions as his hole was pounded. Pre was dribbling out of his hole each time Theo pulled out, only to make a squelching sound as he slammed back inside, over and over again.

Theodore had started to lick Simon's exposed nipples, switching which of the nubs would receive his attention. "I-I don't think you'll be whispering to me this time...?" He panted as he looked up at Simon.

He didn't answer, but arched his back off of the couch as he began to rub his cock on Theodore's pudgy tummy, smearing warm preseed into his fur. "S-Sorry.. Not this time..." He moaned, leaning his head back.

With a very slight grin, Theodore grabbed Simon's cock with one hand, providing him with a tight 'hole' to use. Simon instantly began thrusting, holding Theodore's paw in place as his pre coated his palm.

Simon arched his back some, eyes closed as his moans grew louder. His shaft was pulsing in Theodore's vice-like grip, spurting another gush of pre onto his stomach. He was silence by Theodore's soft lips against his, now panting through his nose as his hole clenched down hotly around Theo's dick.

"I-I think.. I think I'm gonna shoot..." He groaned.

* * *

Alvin had to bite down on his cap to contain his moans, humping his own hand as his climax grew closer. He could feel the familiar burning sensation beginning, and he was desperate for release.

'_Almost... Aaahh..' _He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to let go. Alvin laud down as his nearing climax faded away. Why make a mess of himself when he could blow his entire load on someone else?

He stood to his feet, albeit a little shaky. He had to hold on to the rail as he made his way down the stairs, his tongue swiping over his lips as he kept his stare on his brothers.

* * *

"Didn't think you two would have done it without me." Alvin said with a grin as he sat on the couch, his cock pointed straight to the ceiling. "But you _can_ give a sexy show~" he said with a teasing tone.

Simon, who had been moved onto his hands and knees by Theodore, moaned and moved a little closer, grabbing Alvin's dick. "Sh-Shut it..." He said.

Alvin grabbed the back of Simon's head and moved him down, pushing his cock into his mouth. He bit his lip as he leaked his pre onto Simon's tongue. "Suck it..." Alvin ordered while ruffling Simon's hair.

While Simon sucked on the shaft, Alvin leaned over enough to pull Theodore into a kiss, pushing his tongue into Theo's mouth as he let out a moan. His cock throbbed against Simon's tongue as the kiss deepened, Theo's tongue dragging on Alvin's.

Theodore broke the kiss, whspering somethng in Alvin's ear.

"Heh... That'll work." Alvin said, puling out of Simon's mouth.

* * *

They switched positions again. Alvin was laying on the floor, his upper half supported by a few pillows. Theodore was in his lap with every inch of Alvin's cock buried in his tight hole. And Simon was in Theo's lap, facing his little brother as his he was stuffed with Theo's pulsing meat. Alvin was holding Simon's hips in place and signaled Theodore to start with a simple nod.

Theo held Simon's shoulders and started pounding him again, this time going as fast and as hard as he could. The three of them moaned in sync, backs arched just a little from the pleasure surging through them. Each thrust from Theodore made him bounce on Alvin's shaft, his hole milking the length for pre.

Alvin gasped from the tightness, feeling every part of his shaft stir within Theodore as he rode him, even thrusting up into him a few times. "Aaah.. Keep that up and I'll end up creaming your hole early, Theo~" he teased, giving Theodore's butt a playful slap.

"D-Don't... I'm not ready yet..." Theodore lied, gently biting into Simon's shoulder to keep himself quiet, thrusting even harder into Simon. With Alvin hitting his prostate each time their bodies met, it was getting harder to focus on satisfying Simon.

All the while, Simon kept a sturdy hold on Theodore, even after being bitten. There was a slight mark where Theo's front teeth had been, now beng licked. "S-Slow down before you make me cum..." He said, panting.

Theodore ignored him and pushed himself in as far as he could go, giving in to the bliss as he came in Simon's ass, shooting his cum out in several strands of sticky goo. Next to cum was Alvin, followed soon by Simon, both of them unloading themselves inside and on Theodore.

* * *

A while passed before they had eventually pulled free from each other. The fireplace was relit, and again, they were wrapped cozily in Alvin's blanket, holding on to each other. They were fast asleep in the warm embrace, snoring peacefully as they dreamt of each other.

* * *

_**~The REAL End~**_


End file.
